<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>songs to listen to in the backseat of my brother's car by stormhund</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035502">songs to listen to in the backseat of my brother's car</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormhund/pseuds/stormhund'>stormhund</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a series of oxymorons [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, but that's ok bc i love osaaka, me giving in to peer pressure basically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormhund/pseuds/stormhund</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi was a song in and of himself, a melody rewound and replayed in time to the beat of Osamu’s touch.</p><p>–</p><p>in which osamu finds that his favorite songs are the sounds that come from one boy's lips.</p><p>(a bonus chapter from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838069/chapters/60082078">new love in old places</a>, told from osamu's pov.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a series of oxymorons [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>songs to listen to in the backseat of my brother's car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for all the ones who said "aye" in the last chapter of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838069/chapters/60082078">new love in old places.</a> thank you all for bullying me into posting this. especially ica.</p><p>speaking of, i STRONGLY DISCOURAGE reading this if you haven't read that yet. as the summary states, this is basically just extended explicit content from the last scene of the fic, told from osamu's pov.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miya Osamu prided himself in being a simple man. It was one of the many things that distinguished him from Atsumu at their core. Where Atsumu went down extravagant roads and jumped through impossible hoops to achieve grander things, Osamu went down the road already traveled, preferring simplicity and honesty to fulfill his goals.</p><p>But he and Atsumu were similar when it came to one thing: no matter the means, they always won in the end.</p><p>What Osamu wanted, he would get.</p><p>At least, that’s how he wanted this to play out.</p><p>“Shit,” cursed Osamu to himself as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He exhaled a sharp breath through his nose as his eyes found the clock on the dashboard. 22:35. He had been waiting, idling in Atsumu’s car, for a good five minutes, and yet Akaashi was still nowhere to be found.</p><p>
  <i>Akaashi.</i>
</p><p>Even in his thoughts, his name was a gentle caress that softened all of Osamu’s hard edges. Even in his thoughts, his name invoked the picture of a man far too good to have ever been caught up in Osamu’s life. Even in his thoughts, his name was a wish, a prayer, a hope too fragile to be spoken.</p><p>Osamu rested his head against the wheel. He was a fool to have deluded himself into thinking Akaashi felt the same way he did. They had, after all, met during a tumultuous time in Akaashi’s life, a time where he was still healing from the pieces of his heartbreak. It was only natural for Akaashi to think he wanted Osamu when what he really wanted was what Osamu represented: a love found, a love he still wanted.</p><p>Maybe Osamu shouldn’t have invited Akaashi to this party after all. In his desire to become closer to him, he had unknowingly driven him away instead.</p><p><i>“Are you happy?”</i> he had heard Bokuto ask him earlier. Osamu didn’t stay to find out. There was nothing to lose in knowing, but there was nothing to gain either.</p><p>A light knock against the passenger window drew Osamu into an upright position. Akaashi Keiji was peering at him through the window, squinting through its dark tint. Osamu unlocked the doors wordlessly, and Akaashi slid into the passenger seat. His face was angled cleverly away from Osamu as he strapped his seatbelt over his chest. Osamu wasn’t sure he wanted to press about what happened, but when Akaashi sniffed, Osamu found himself turning to him. Akaashi glanced at him, expression tentative, as Osamu ventured, “Are ya alright?”</p><p>Akaashi unzipped the bag in his lap. He reached for a tissue from his packet and blew his nose. “Yeah.” He looked up at Osamu and beamed, a tender smile that broke Osamu’s heart for reasons he can’t explain. “I’m okay.”</p><p>Osamu couldn’t resist returning his smile. He couldn’t resist himself from reaching over and brushing the back of his hand across Akaashi’s cheek, either. But he restrained himself after, thinking of the inevitable heartbreak he would endure if he carried this on.</p><p>Whatever the fuck <i>this</i> is.</p><p>Abruptly, he turned back to the road, shifted the car into drive, and began to make his way down the nearly empty road.</p><p>For the remainder of the time, Osamu was haunted by the thoughts of the man next to him. He forced himself to look straight ahead, and only ahead, as he drove. If he could, he would will Akaashi away, if only just this once, so that he wouldn’t have to keep imagining all the things he and Bokuto must have said to one another back in the party.</p><p>And yet.</p><p>“What’s on yer mind?” he found himself asking. He did not dare look to Akaashi, even when Akaashi swiveled to look at him, eyes raking over him in careful scrutiny.</p><p>“I’m thinking,” Akaashi replied, voice soft, “that I’d like to know what’s on <i>your</i> mind.”</p><p>Osamu snorted. Was Akaashi trying to be cruel with him? “Really?”</p><p>“Really.” Akaashi shifted. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>Osamu tightened his grip on the steering wheel. It was ironic, he thought. Akaashi was a man who relied on routine and habits to keep his steady foothold on the world. But he was anything but predictable to Osamu. He was a variable, a wildcard, a question that had no answer in sight.</p><p>Akaashi sat back against his seat. His fingers had begun to take up their anxious rhythm. “It’s okay. Take your time.”</p><p>Osamu could only nod. He hated that he was the reason Akaashi was acting so nervously around him. But he couldn’t bring himself to speak, at least not just yet. Not when the image of Akaashi and Bokuto standing in his kitchen kept itself plastered in the forefront of his mind.</p><p>
  <i>”Listen, Akaashi–”</i>
</p><p>Ah, Osamu shouldn’t have cut Bokuto off so rudely. He was a polite and well-mannered host. He should have let Bokuto finish what he had to say. But the smaller, pettier side of him reveled in Bokuto’s startled expression when Osamu had interrupted.</p><p>
  <i>”Keiji.”</i>
</p><p>Osamu risked a glance in Akaashi’s direction. Akaashi was staring out the window, the way he always did when they were traveling together. Even though he could hardly glean Akaashi’s features, he could make out the curve of his eyes, the bridge of his nose, the lines of his lips.</p><p>For the first time in Osamu’s life, he wasn’t sure if he would get what he wanted. And for the first time in his life, he resigned himself to thinking that he could afford to lose, just this once, if it ensured Akaashi’s happiness.</p><p>But he couldn’t let go. Not until he tried.</p><p>When he spotted the next intersection, the green light turning orange, he slowed down instead of speeding up. He halted just before the pedestrian lines, shifted the car, and let it idle in the middle of the road.</p><p>Osamu took a deep breath and voiced the one thing he wanted most above all. “You.”</p><p>From the corner of his eye, he saw Akaashi hesitate. “What?”</p><p>“<i>You</i> are what’s on my mind.” He turned to Akaashi, fingers curling in his lap. “Every second, every minute, every hour of every day–<i>you</i> are always on my mind. And watching ya pine after someone else makes me….”</p><p>Osamu couldn’t finish the thought. It made him...what? Sick? Frustrated? Grieved? Jealous? All of the above?</p><p>Akaashi blinked twice, expression horrified. “Osamu–”</p><p>“Wait,” he cut in, holding up a hand. “Let me finish.” Osamu paused once more, gathering the last of his strength, before airing out the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.</p><p>“I know yer never going to love me the way ya did–or still do–with Bokuto.”</p><p>
  <i>Akaashi’s trembling hands during the MSBY Black Jackals’ Tokyo game.</i>
</p><p>“I know ya enjoy my company only because I’ve always been the fallback whenever ya needed someone to turn to.”</p><p>
  <i>Akaashi’s midnight texts when Osamu least expected it.</i>
</p><p>“I know–after seein’ ya with him back at the party–that ya have never thought of me the way I think of ya.”</p><p>
  <i>Akaashi and Bokuto facing each other with their hearts on their sleeves in Osamu’s apartment.</i>
</p><p>“But I just need to know, before I make an even bigger fool of myself–”</p><p>
  <i>The sound of Akaashi’s laugh. The touch of Akaashi’s fingers. The heat of Akaashi’s gaze.</i>
</p><p>“–is there a chance, no matter how small, that ya could see me in a different light too?”</p><p>They stared at one another, the silence in the wake of his confession suffocating. Akaashi’s lips parted before sewing themselves shut again.</p><p>
  <i>The absence of Akaashi’s reciprocation.</i>
</p><p>“Never mind.” Osamu turned away, one hand back on the wheel and the other on the shift stick. “Forget I said anythin’.”</p><p>The stoplight turned green. Osamu shifted into drive. They began to move forward.</p><p>They’ve been driving for all of one minute before Akaashi spoke up again.</p><p>“Osamu,” he whispered. Then, louder, as he reached out to touch his hand. Osamu almost flinched away. “Osamu, wait. Stop. Osamu. Please stop the car.”</p><p>Against his better judgment, Osamu complied. He drove a little further until he found a suitable curb that allowed them to park by the side of the road. As soon as he pulled the break and shifted to park, Osamu sighed. “Akaashi–”</p><p>“Look at me.” Akaashi touched the side of Osamu’s face, and he had no choice but to be guided into Akaashi’s line of sight. His expression must have given something away because Akaashi’s brows furrowed together.</p><p>“Close your eyes,” Akaashi instructed.</p><p>Osamu did as he was told, swallowing nervously. He already knew what would come next, but he still did not dare to hope. Held his breath as Akaashi’s knuckles brushed against his cheek, its ridges and planes carving words across his skin.</p><p>Osamu had memorized those four characters Akaashi had drawn on his palm many nights ago. From the moment Akaashi had traced them out, he had already recognized the words. If Osamu were being honest, he would say that he had let the game go on for so long just so he could ensure what Akaashi was trying to say. And if he were being <i>truly</i> honest, he would say that he had let the game go on for so long just so he could feel Akaashi’s confession on his skin again and again.</p><p>好きです。</p><p>“I like you,” whispered Akaashi now.</p><p>Osamu inhaled a deep breath.</p><p>大好きです。</p><p>“I like you so much.”</p><p>Osamu exhaled all the air in his lungs.</p><p>He felt Akaashi draw it out one last time.</p><p>“I’m sorry it took me this long to finally say it to you,” Akaashi confessed. “But I’ll say it again and again, until you finally believe me and until there is no more room for you to doubt it. Because, to answer your question, Miya Osamu: there is no chance, not because it will never happen, but because it already has. Every second, every minute, every hour of every day–<i>you</i> are always on my mind. Not Bokuto. Not anyone else. And I’m sorry if I made you feel like I don’t feel the same you do.”</p><p>When Akaashi’s hands cradled Osamu’s face, Osamu finally dared to open his eyes. He searched the sea green of Akaashi’s eyes, trying to pluck apart the lie from the truth. Akaashi must have sensed what he was doing because he gave him a reassuring smile. “All I ever wanted these past few months was you,” he said.</p><p><i>My god.</i> Osamu slowly placed his own hand across Akaashi’s cheek, fingers burning at the touch. His thumb found Akaashi’s lip. “Akaashi.”</p><p>Akaashi’s eyes lit up like twin stars, and Osamu couldn’t help but smile. “How the fuck did ya not get into a literary company?” he teased.</p><p>Akaashi grinned. “So vulgar.”</p><p>Osamu smiled again, but it was short-lived. His thumb rubbed across Akaashi’s bottom lip, as if he could erase the last traces of his doubt. “Akaashi.”</p><p>“Call me Keiji.”</p><p>Osamu was falling headfirst into a pool of his own undoing. “Keiji,” he amended. Then he rallied himself to admit what he had admitted to the dark so many nights ago. “I like ya so much, too.”</p><p>Akaashi smiled, and it was the expression of pure, unadulterated hope. Osamu’s eyes dropped to his lips. “Does this mean I can finally kiss ya?”</p><p>“Of course.” Akaashi leaned forward first. He pressed his forehead against Osamu’s, and Osamu breathed him in. “That’s something you never have to ask.”</p><p>Osamu leaned forward next. He was aware of how uncomfortable their positions were, and a part of him childishly cursed whoever designed cars for throwing a brake and a stick shift between him and Akaashi right now. Osamu carefully peeled the glasses from Akaashi’s face, and he spent several seconds watching him before grabbing his chin and angling him better.</p><p>Because what Miya Osamu wanted, he would get.</p><p>Smiling to himself, he leaned forward and kissed Akaashi Keiji.</p><p>Their kiss was soft, more gentle than anything Osamu had ever known or given. It was slow but tender, kind but confident. Osamu’s grip on Akaashi’s chin loosened and came to rest instead on Akaashi’s chest. His hand gathered Akaashi’s clothing, testing, before he tugged him just a little closer. In response, Akaashi laid his arms across Osamu’s shoulders, coming to rest around his neck, and leaned forward.</p><p>Only to be stopped by the seatbelt across his chest.</p><p>They pulled away at the same time, one boy letting out a string of expletives and the other bewildered at the sudden interruption. Osamu almost laughed at Akaashi’s furious motions, at his desperate attempts to unstrap himself from the safety belt holding him down.</p><p>But then he remembered the rare time Akaashi had gotten irritated with him (when Osamu had laughed at his dream of feeding the deer in Nara), and he stopped.</p><p>“So feisty,” Osamu quipped instead.</p><p>Akaashi glared, unamused. “I’ve waited far too long to let a seatbelt get in my way.”</p><p>Osamu hummed and stole a quick kiss from Akaashi’s lips. It doused the fire in Akaashi’s eyes momentarily, and he leaned forward for more. But Osamu held up his finger between them, smirking. “So have I.”</p><p>Osamu made quick work of setting the mood then. He rolled down the windows for air before taking off his own seatbelt and killing the car’s engine. Wagging his brows at Akaashi, he turned and began making his way back between the front seats.</p><p>“Backseat,” ordered Osamu, already falling to the leather backseat of his brother’s car.</p><p>He heard Akaashi murmur something beneath his breath before opening the passenger door. When he opened the door to the back, his expression was resigned. “You could have–”</p><p><i>So many complaints,</i> thought Osamu fondly as he reached out and pulled Akaashi towards him. Yelling, Akaashi fell forward, straight into Osamu’s arms. But the fall toppled them both backward, and Osamu cursed as Akaashi’s head collided against his. The full weight of his body settled over him, and Osamu’s breath was knocked out momentarily.</p><p>Akaashi was already scowling when Osamu looked up at him. “You’re so messy,” Akaashi said. He brought his fingers to his lips and came away with blood upon his skin. “Ugh.”</p><p>But Osamu was hardly bothered by the sight. In fact, he was almost embarrassed at how weak he was to find himself hardening at the sight of Akaashi atop of him, blood lining the tip of his tongue.</p><p>“Please. Yer the one who wanted to get it goin’.” Osamu adjusted himself slightly, and he heard Akaashi’s breath hitch when he felt the evidence of Osamu’s arousal against his inner thigh.</p><p>
  <i>More.</i>
</p><p>Akaashi propped himself up on one arm before grabbing the front of Osamu’s shirt with the other. Osamu looked back at him, one brow raised, as Akaashi said breathlessly, “You talk too much.”</p><p>This time, it was Akaashi who kissed him first.</p><p>
  <i>More.</i>
</p><p>Osamu did not bother holding himself back this time. Even while this position rendered his hands and arms useless save for the sole function of propping him up, he still kissed Akaashi with a desperate hunger. He parted Akaashi’s lips with his own, their breaths mingling together. Osamu traced Akaashi’s tongue with his own, groaning when he tasted the blood from his careless cut. And when Akaashi whimpered, Osamu almost took him right then and there.</p><p>“This is your brother’s car, you know,” whispered Akaashi when they paused. Akaashi adjusted himself, legs straddling either side of Osamu, before sitting up. Then he coaxed Osamu to sit up as well. In this angle, in this position, Osamu could hardly think through the bulge between their legs, pressing up against one another in silent demands. Akaashi moved, whether unintentionally or not, and Osamu leaned forward and gasped against Akaashi’s neck.</p><p>“Don’t mention ’Tsumu here. Fuck my brother.” He began to lick and kiss his way across the lines of Akaashi’s jaw. Akaashi held him in place, willing him to stay pressed against him.</p><p>Akaashi was panting, his breaths music to Osamu’s ears. “Rather fuck you instead,” he said.</p><p>Osamu’s cock twitched at that. “<i>Keiji.</i>” Osamu bit on a patch of Akaashi’s skin, drawing a heated cry from Akaashi’s lips. “Ya can’t say somethin’ like that and not expect me to reciprocate.”</p><p>
  <i>I want more.</i>
</p><p>But just as Osamu’s lips began to travel across Akaashi’s collarbone, Akaashi took Osamu’s face in his hands and forced him to meet his gaze. Osamu tried to blink his lust away, viewing Akaashi in this perfect moment the way he was doing to him.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” said Akaashi.</p><p>It was a lie, Osamu knew. He did not <i>feel</i> beautiful right now, and he knew he didn’t look it either. If anything, he felt and looked unhinged with how much his body ached for Akaashi. But Akaashi–Akaashi was the epitome of grace. His dark hair stuck out in places and the green in his eyes were as dark as shadows, but he still seemed to glow as if from the inside out. Akaashi licked his lips, smearing a light streak of blood across his skin.</p><p>Osamu placed his own hands over Akaashi, breathing heavily. “And so are ya,” he finally said. He moved, already determined to get back to kissing him, but Akaashi held him in place. “Wait.”</p><p>Osamu finally broke through his spell of hunger, hesitating. Was Akaashi about to revoke all that he had said? “What is it?”</p><p>Akaashi shook his head before kissing Osamu’s forehead, his temples, his eyelids, his cheeks. Osamu gripped the front of Akaashi’s shirt, heart clenching at the soft gesture. A part of him was still suspended in the time before this, in the time where he and Akaashi toed the edge of something more but never dared to cross the line. A part of him still refused to believe that he had gotten here, to finally have Akaashi sitting on his lap, doting upon him.</p><p>When Akaashi finally pulled away, he had a bashful look about him. “This will be my first time doing this in a car.”</p><p>Osamu raised his brows, the confession sinking into him. Then he laughed.</p><p>He gently pried Akaashi’s hands from his face when Akaashi’s expression turned embarrassed. “Don’t ya worry.” He pressed a kiss against Akaashi’s forehead and smiled. “I’ll be the last of yer many firsts.”</p><p>Once more, Akaashi took Osamu’s face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on his nose. Then his hands skimmed Osamu’s front: over his shoulders, across his chest, down his abdomen. It came to rest between Osamu’s legs, and Osamu moaned when Akaashi rubbed against him. “Then what are you waiting for?” he whispered in Osamu’s ear.</p><p>Osamu did not need any more prompting after that. He pressed his lips against Akaashi’s, roughly, demandingly. Akaashi’s hands were just as restless, touching Osamu through, over, and under his clothes. Osamu moaned when Akaashi’s fingers found purchase in his hair, and Osamu felt his whole body jerk when Akaashi pulled against Osamu’s dark locks, tilting his head back.</p><p>“Keiji,” he gasped, when Akaashi’s teeth bit the flesh of Osamu’s neck. Osamu wanted to do so much–he wanted to worship Akaashi’s body just as much as Akaashi was doing to him. But he was frozen, hands gripping either side of Akaashi’s pelvis as Akaashi bit, sucked, and licked against various spots across his skin. In the morning, Osamu knew, he would be a canvas of red and purple bruises, the tattoos a testament to the world that this moment was real.</p><p>He finally found it in himself to move when Akaashi ceased his ministrations, straightening to catch his breath. Osamu used that moment’s distraction to tug Akaashi’s shirt, up, up, up, until it was over his arms, his shoulders, his head. Osamu flung Akaashi’s shirt away, giving zero fucks where it would end up. If he had it his way, he would have Akaashi shirtless all the time.</p><p>Because Akaashi was <i>glorious.</i> It had been years since either of them abdicated their thrones in the game of volleyball, yet Akaashi’s chest remained a caricature of toned muscles and his arms remained a sculpture of sharp angles. Osamu splayed his fingers across Akaashi’s bare chest and the soft surface of his abdomen, before taking in a nipple into his mouth. Akaashi must have cried out a god’s name or his, but it didn’t matter. All Osamu cared was the taste of Akaashi’s skin and the sounds of his lips, both of which were overwhelming his senses as he continued to lick him.</p><p>Osamu flicked Akaashi’s nipple with his tongue one last time before lavishing his attention on the other side. By now, Akaashi had broken from his own trance, his cries pausing as his fingers found the button and zipper of Osamu’s pants. Then Akaashi buried his hand beneath two layers of his clothing and wrapped his fingers around Osamu’s shaft.</p><p>“Fuck,” Osamu said, bowing against Akaashi. Through his lust, Osamu thought he saw Akaashi Keiji actually <i>smirk.</i> Osamu was about to lash out with a retort of his own when Akaashi stroked him. Then Osamu couldn’t care less if Akaashi was being smug about all of this. All he cared about now was that he wanted Akaashi to keep on touching him forever.</p><p>Osamu pulled away, enduring the loss of Akaashi’s touch, as he attempted to shed himself from his pants and boxers. But the backseat of the car was only so wide, and he found himself getting tangled in his own attempts to disrobe. Akaashi reached out, hands gentle against Osamu’s chest.</p><p>“Let me,” he said, coaxing Osamu to lie back down.</p><p>Osamu’s head was still spinning, his thoughts too consumed with his libido. “What?” he asked stupidly.</p><p>Akaashi held Osamu and pushed him gently so that he was lying on his back. Akaashi wrapped his fingers around Osamu’s wrists, brought Osamu’s arms to rest over his head, and pinned him down with his thighs. Osamu stared up at him, trying to ascertain when Akaashi had gotten so dominating.</p><p>“Let me make you feel good,” Akaashi said, sealing his words with a kiss. His hands began to roll up Osamu’s shirt, and Osamu arched his back off the seat so Akaashi could take it off. Then Akaashi was crawling down his body, planting kisses down the length of his skin, until his fingers found the waistband of his pants, his boxers. He pulled them down, but only enough so that Osamu’s cock sprang free.</p><p>“Don’t–” Osamu warned, but Akaashi had already taken him into his mouth. Osamu buckled, hips flinching up and thrusting himself deeper into Akaashi. Akaashi sucked him in, one hand pumping his shaft in furious strokes before he pulled away abruptly. Then he was sliding Osamu’s pants down, down, down, until Osamu was a naked canvas laid bare before the love of his life.</p><p>Akaashi placed Osamu’s clothes on the driver’s seat before settling between his legs. He looked up at Osamu from his lashes. “Beautiful,” he breathed. Then he took Osamu in his mouth once more.</p><p>Osamu had to grip the seats for purchase as Akaashi sucked his cock. He tried his best to remain quiet, his pride on the line even now, but when Akaashi swirled his tongue around the tip, Osamu couldn’t help but moan Akaashi’s name over and over. He gripped Akaashi’s head, a hand pulling at his hair, and Akaashi groaned out Osamu’s too. The sound drove Osamu mad, and he tugged at Akaashi again to elicit such a melody.</p><p>“Enough of me,” said Osamu as Akaashi stared up at him, bleary-eyed. “I want to hear ya. I want ya comin’ for me.”</p><p>Akaashi looked like he was about to protest, and Osamu used that as an excuse to tug against him once more. Akaashi hissed, eyes pressed shut, before climbing back up Osamu’s body. “I want to be the one to fuck you.”</p><p>“Then go.” Osamu kissed Akaashi before gesturing to the front. “I think ’Tsumu may have a bottle of lube in the compartment.”</p><p>Akaashi cringed. “I didn’t really need a visual of him and Suna doing this too.”</p><p>Osamu laughed, his lust momentarily replaced by fond amusement. He watched Akaashi try to stand, body leaning over the front seats as he attempted to rummage through the car’s glove compartment. He came back with an unopened bottle of lubricant in one hand, and he settled back between Osamu’s legs.</p><p>“Thank the gods,” Osamu said, and Akaashi chuckled at that.</p><p>Their quick reprieve of humor quickly shifted once more, when Akaashi reached down and began to unbutton his pants. Akaashi struggled to get out of his clothing, but he was much more nimble and flexible than Osamu was. Soon, a pair of briefs and jeans were shimmying down his legs to rest at his ankles. But Osamu was no longer looking at Akaashi’s clothing. There was no reason to, not when what they hid beneath was visible right before him.</p><p>Osamu was hardly breathing when Akaashi uncapped the bottle, lathering lubricant all over his hand. Then he stopped breathing entirely when Akaashi began to touch himself, his hand running up and down the length of him in careful strokes.</p><p>“Akaashi,” whispered Osamu, a prayer in and of itself. Akaashi had thrown his head back, eyes closed, as he drowned in his own sensations. But he cracked an eye open upon Osamu’s call. Osamu swallowed, his own hand touching himself, hoping, hoping, hoping that Akaashi would hurry and touch him instead.</p><p>Osamu continued to watch him. Every stroke drove Osamu a little further to the edge, and every moan turned his thoughts a little more incoherent in his head. The promise of sex did that, Osamu supposed. Made you think things, stupid things, impossible things. Because all Osamu could think right now is how he wanted to capture the sounds Akaashi was making, spin them into a tape or pen them down into notes so he can play this song again and again and again.</p><p>When Akaashi’s motions became jerky and rough, Osamu had to force himself to reach out and stop him. Akaashi touched himself once, twice, before finally prying his hand away from himself. He reached for the lube, slathering more upon his fingers, before he settled between Osamu’s legs.</p><p>“Don’t move,” Akaashi said. He sounded like he was barely holding it together.</p><p>“Wasn’t plannin’ on goin’ anywhere.” Osamu sounded just as strained.</p><p>Akaashi nodded. Osamu spread his legs wider for him, as much as the space would allow, as Akaashi’s fingers dipped into him. When he slid one inside of Osamu, Osamu nearly came.</p><p>“Fuck!” he cursed, throwing an arm over his eyes. “<i>Akaashi.</i>”</p><p>“You’re so tight.” Akaashi slid his finger out before sliding back in with two fingers. “Open your eyes.”</p><p>“I–I can’t,” Osamu stammered as Akaashi continued his ministrations.</p><p>“<i>Osamu.</i>”</p><p>With a growl of frustration, Osamu lifted his arm and forced himself to open his eyes. Akaashi’s gaze was fixed on him, and him only. Osamu did his best to hold his gaze as Akaashi slid his fingers in and out of him, opening him up wider and wider.</p><p>“Please,” begged Osamu, no longer caring about pride.</p><p>“Just a little more.” Akaashi stole a tender kiss from his lips, so unlike the rough way he was working Osamu up. “You’re doing so well.”</p><p>“Akaashi–Keiji–”</p><p>Akaashi started moving faster. “I could come just by looking at you like this.”</p><p>“Don’t,” pleaded Osamu. He had come so far to be denied of his pleasure. “Want–want ya to–hgh–come inside me instead.”</p><p>Akaashi finally pulled his fingers out, and Osamu was almost embarrassed at the sharp whine that slipped through his lips. Akaashi grabbed Osamu’s legs, one after the other, hooking them around his waist. He settled closer, closer, closer, until the head of his cock pressed up against Osamu’s ass. “I will,” Akaashi promised, right before thrusting forward.</p><p>Osamu’s back arched, his fingers flying to grip Akaashi’s sides. His nails dug in a little harder than he meant to, drawing out Akaashi’s own moans, but Osamu didn’t care. All he wanted was to feel more of Akaashi, to hear more of Akaashi, to see more of Akaashi.</p><p>
  <i>More, more, more.</i>
</p><p>“<i>Move,</i>” commanded Osamu boldly, when Akaashi remained still over him.</p><p>Akaashi scowled but complied. He moved against Osamu, their friction like fire lighting up his insides, and both of them gasped from the sheer sensation of joining together like this.</p><p>The air in the car grew hot and heavy as Akaashi continued to pump himself in and out of Osamu. Occasionally, Osamu could hear the sounds of cars running past them, their wheels gliding smoothly on the pavement. But for the most part, they were enclosed here, surrounded by an orchestra of their moans and whispers. And listening to Akaashi moan and keen above him was a hundred–no, a <i>thousand</i>–times better than listening to all his favorite songs on the radio. Akaashi was a song in and of himself, a melody rewound and replayed in time to the beat of Osamu’s touch.</p><p>“Osamu,” Akaashi moaned. His thrusts were growing rougher, speeding up into a finalé Osamu sought.</p><p>“Keiji,” Osamu responded. His grip was iron against Akaashi’s softness, as if any less would make him fall apart. His cock throbbed between them, and he knew he was close.</p><p>“<i>Osamu.</i>” Akaashi gasped. “Osamu. I’m about to–”</p><p>“Then do it.” Osamu gripped Akaashi’s chin and forced him to look his way. “Come for me. Say my name while ya come for me.” He rutted himself against him.</p><p>Akaashi shuddered. “Osamu.”</p><p>Akaashi thrust forward and out. Again and again and again.</p><p>“<i>Osamu.</i>”</p><p>Osamu clenched his jaw as he looked at him. Their lids were both heavy, eyes barely open, yet neither could bear to look away.</p><p>“Akaashi.”</p><p>“<i>Osamu.</i>”</p><p>“Akaashi,” Osamu repeated. “Come for me.”</p><p>Akaashi cried out. And with that, both of them came together, the song of their lust reaching its final verse. Osamu was the first to look away, his head turning away as he rode out his release. Akaashi held him, riding out the last of his own orgasm and gasping out the last of his cries. When they finally finished, Osamu reached up and wrapped his arms around Akaashi slowly before pulling them both to lie down across the seats.</p><p>They spent several minutes in that position, their bodies pressed against one another as they chased down the high that came from sweet release. Osamu was still breathing heavily when he reached up and stroked Akaashi’s hair with trembling fingers. “Hope yer still awake,” he whispered. The silence following the crescendo of their sex almost seemed too thick, and everything almost seemed too loud.</p><p>Akaashi stirred in Osamu’s arms, face lifting so he could flash a tired smile at Osamu. Osamu brushed away the sweaty fringes plastered to Akaashi’s temples. “Hey there,” said Osamu.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Never knew ya had it in ya to be so obscene.”</p><p>Akaashi rolled his eyes at that, but there was a deep blush of red across his cheeks. Osamu couldn’t help but grin at his success in riling him up, and he couldn’t help but water down Akaashi’s sudden timidity with a quick kiss.</p><p>Akaashi finally propped himself on his elbows, his head turning to the mixture of sweat, lube, and semen between them. Osamu watched his expression turn into one of horror and shame, and he resisted the urge to laugh as Akaashi exclaimed, “Oh, god. Atsumu-san would be <i>pissed.</i>”</p><p>“He won’t be if he doesn’t find out,” Osamu reassured him nonchalantly.</p><p>“We are <i>filthy</i> with one another’s cum. So are the edges of this seat.”</p><p>“Quite romantic, isn’t it?”</p><p>Akaashi scowled, shaking his head, and sat up. Osamu scooted backwards, resting his back against the door. He folded his arms behind his head and watched as Akaashi–still very much naked, much to Osamu’s pleasure–rummaged around for something to help clean himself up. He eventually retrieved his shirt from the passenger seat, using it to pat himself as dry as he could.</p><p>“I could watch ya all day,” whistled Osamu coyly as Akaashi attempted to slide his pants back up.</p><p>Akaashi turned to him, already frowning, but his eyes snagged on Osamu’s cock. Osamu was no longer hard, but he knew if Akaashi continued to look at him like that, he would be ready for another round.</p><p>“Please throw some clothes on,” Akaashi mumbled, looking away as he buttoned himself up. He continued to use his shirt to clean away at their mess. “And please help me out. You’re just as useless as Atsumu-san was when we were preparing for the party.”</p><p>“Ew. Don’t compare me to him.” Osamu finally peeled himself away from the door and rummaged through the driver’s seat for his clothing. Unlike Akaashi, he opted to throw his shirt over his head and slide his boxers back on, using his pants instead to help Akaashi wipe away at their mess.</p><p>When they had done the best that they could at cleaning up (which really was quite impressive, if Osamu could say so himself), Osamu gathered their soiled clothing, rolled them into a ball, and dropped it into the floor along with the bottle of lube. Then he stole a kiss from Akaashi, who was busy smoothing the creases from his pants. Akaashi looked up, and Osamu couldn’t resist kissing him again. “How was yer first car sex?”</p><p>Akaashi made a face. Osamu placed a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. “Not impressed?”</p><p>“It’s a little cramped for two grown men, and we ended up smearing everything.”</p><p>“’Kay, smartass. But logistics aside?”</p><p>Akaashi paused. This time, it was him who leaned forward and kissed Osamu. “Logistics aside, it was perfect.”</p><p>Osamu reached up and stroked Akaashi’s cheek. “’Course it was,” he replied, but there was no teasing lilt to it. Even to his ears, he sounded soft and endeared. Clearing his throat, he pulled away and announced, “Alright, then. Let’s get ya home.”</p><p>His fingers were already pulling against the lock to his door, ready to climb out and back into the driver seat, when Osamu felt Akaashi’s fingers upon his arm. “Wait.”</p><p>“Ready for more?” Osamu was about to continue teasing Akaashi, but he faltered at Akaashi’s bashful expression.</p><p>“Please,” said Akaashi quietly, fingers digging into Osamu. “Stay. Stay with me, just for a little bit.”</p><p>It was unfair, Osamu decided. So, so unfair how he himself could unravel with just a simple request from Akaashi. He was fairly certain that if Akaashi had asked the world of him, he would be dumb enough to topple whole governments and capture entire cities just to fulfill his request.</p><p>Osamu’s fingers fell away from the door’s lock. “How can I resist, when ya ask so nicely?” He settled against the door and held his arms out. “C’mere.”</p><p>Akaashi took up the space in Osamu’s open arms. Osamu rested his legs on either side of Akaashi as Akaashi rested his back against Osamu’s chest. Osamu used Akaashi’s shoulder as a placeholder for his chin. He allowed his hands to travel down the length of Akaashi’s bare arms, touching him until he threaded their fingers together. Osamu may not see Akaashi’s face from this angle, but he could almost feel him smiling as he lifted their hands to eye level. Osamu inspected their hands, his over Akaashi’s, their fingers interlocked with one another.</p><p>What Osamu wanted, he would get.</p><p>But he couldn’t help but feel like he had gotten lucky, to have the man of his dreams right here with him, feeling the same way he did.</p><p>“Atsumu-san is going to kill me for ruining his car,” Akaashi finally said. He was still looking at their outstretched hands.</p><p>Osamu wrinkled his nose. “With the amount of times ya’ve talked about ’Tsumu in this car alone, I’m kinda beginnin’ to doubt I’m the twin ya actually like.”</p><p>Akaashi snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous. He can’t cook.”</p><p>“Oho?” Osamu attempted to let go of Akaashi’s hand, but the latter held steadfast. The minute gesture almost made Osamu choke on his emotions, and he was proud of himself when his voice remained playful. “So yer only after my onigiri, huh?”</p><p>“And what if I was?”</p><p>“I think I’d let ya use me anyway.” Osamu pressed his nose against Akaashi’s ear, breathing him in. He was careful not to get <i>too</i> drunk on the scent of him, though, lest he get hard again. “That’s how much I like ya.”</p><p>“You’re not very convicted in your morals, are you?”</p><p>“Maybe I’m just a fool for ya.”</p><p>“Don’t dumb yourself down for me.”</p><p>At that, Osamu really did pull away, despite Akaashi’s silent pleas to keep their hands clasped together. Akaashi looked over his shoulder as Osamu arched a brow at him. “Why are ya givin’ me a lecture? I was tryin’ to flirt!”</p><p>Akaashi laughed at that, and Osamu thought he would do anything just to hear the music of his mirth again. Osamu pulled Akaashi against him once more. “Ask me what’s on my mind.”</p><p>Osamu could almost hear the gears turning in Akaashi’s head. Akaashi quietly found Osamu’s hand, and Osamu let him hold it. “What’s on your mind, Osamu?” he asked.</p><p>“Remember that time ya went to me during the Jackals’ Tokyo game?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well.” Osamu opened Akaashi’s palm and traced four characters onto it. “I think that was the moment I started fallin’ for ya.”</p><p>Akaashi’s eyes were transfixed on Osamu’s finger, writing, writing, writing. “Ask me what’s on <i>my</i> mind.”</p><p>Osamu did not cease his movements. “What’s on yer mind, Keiji?”</p><p>Akaashi closed his hand over Osamu’s, grounding him to a stop. “I think that was the moment I started falling for you, too.”</p><p>Osamu was suddenly very grateful that Akaashi couldn’t see him right now. If he could, he would find such raw emotions on his face, the expression of a man who had found salvation from all his fears. Osamu didn’t know how badly he wanted to know that until Akaashi said so. He stomped down on the impossible way his heart swelled and replied, “Now yer just copyin’ my answers.”</p><p>“What?” Akaashi pulled away from him then, turning to face him. “No, I’m not. And come on, we gotta go.”</p><p>“<i>Keiji,</i>” whined Osamu, pouting. “What happened to stayin’ a while?”</p><p>“We’ve already overstayed our welcome here. And we still gotta clean up. You can borrow my clothes, I have enough to spare.”</p><p>Osamu raised his brows at that. “Ya takin’ me home tonight, Fukurodani setter?”</p><p>“I’m just saying you could freshen up at my place.” Akaashi paused. “But if you want to–”</p><p>“Yeah, I think I’d like to do a lot more than freshen up there.”</p><p>“Then why are you still lying there?” Without another word, Akaashi opened the door on his side and hopped out. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Osamu laid there dumbly for two seconds more before he finally opened his door and returned to the driver’s seat. By then, Akaashi was already strapped in, an article of clothing short than he was earlier. Osamu started the engine, smirking. “Ya should take off yer shirt more often.”</p><p>“Stop teasing already,” chastised Akaashi, even as he helped himself to a kiss from Osamu. “Come. Let’s go home.”</p><p>
  <i>Home.</i>
</p><p>Osamu rolled up their windows and shifted the car into drive. He turned on the airconditioning unit, and both of them sighed at the reprieve of cool air. They exchanged a look and shared a laugh at that.</p><p><i>Let’s go home</i>, Akaashi had told him. And Osamu knew Akaashi meant something different, something physical, four walls and a roof and a door. And maybe it was the after effects of sex or it was the after effects of requited love, but Osamu couldn’t help but think that he was already home.</p><p>With one last look at Akaashi, Osamu smiled before driving away and into what lay ahead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>without <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/60zWQdkATsfYhfOfxZgUqP?si=YvNXtqB9THuShC17eH0hFw">ica's osaaka playlist</a>, i honestly think this chapter wouldn't exist. i've had it on repeat while writing the first half, and then i had "movement" by hozier on repeat for the other half.</p><p>anyways, yell about osaaka with me: <a href="http://twitter.com/megfushiguro">@megfushiguro on twitter</a> • <a href="http://curiouscat.qa/stormhund">@stormhund on cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>